Piotr Rasputin (Earth-717)
| Relatives = Iliana Rasputin (sister) | Universe = Earth-717 | BaseOfOperations = Union of Soviet Socialist Republics | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (normal); Silver (armored) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (normal); Silver (armored) | UnusualFeatures = Metal body | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, cosmonaut | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by exposition to cosmic radiation | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Mike Carey; Marshall Rogers | First = What If: Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = One of four cosmonauts sent into space in an experimental shuttle in 1951, Piotr Rasputin was exposed to cosmic radiation, and along with his sister Iliana and comrades Rud Richards and Natasha Romanoff, Piotr returned to Earth a changed man. His skin grew hard as steel and his body was nearly indestructible. At the suggestion of Victor von Doom (Earth-717), Rasputin and his friends were reorganized as the Ultimate Federalist Freedom Fighters, Soviet Russia's premiere superhero team. Over the course of their career, they were deployed to solve crises in countries along the Soviet border, generating goodwill for the Soviet Union and encouraging foreign alliances. However, after the death of Stalin, the UFFF fell under the control of the KGB, which sought to use the team more proactively. Rud Richards balked at this notion, but was overruled by Iliana and Natasha. Meanwhile, Piotr's mind and body began to deteriorate, making him child-like and dependent upon Iliana. Eventually, the team was deployed to Cuba, ostensibly to confront the Avengers. The mission was a disaster, as Iron Man easily defeated Natasha and a panicked Rud toyed with Giant Man's size-changing belt, causing him to expand beyond what his heart could tolerate. In the ensuing confusing, Iliana was nearly crushed by Giant Man, but was saved by General America, who pulled her out of the way. In spite of this, Iliana attempted to shoot the General and Piotr, unwilling to let his sister kill someone who had saved her life, put his indestructible hand in front of the mouth of her gun, causing it to explode and embed shrapnel in her body. With the mission now a massive failure and Rud horrified that he'd killed Giant Man, he ordered the team to retreat, using his dimension-hopping powers to open a portal back to Russia. Enraged by how they'd been used by their handlers, Natasha used her energy powers to kill off the Politburo, and together, she and Rud drew up a manifesto for a new Soviet Union that would become a haven for those with superpowers, with Rud also promising that he would develop a way to restore Piotr to his former self. | Powers = Seemingly those of Piotr Rasputin of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Colossus suffered from a severe deterioration in intelligence as his career continued. It is unclear if this was solely a consequence of his exposure to cosmic rays or if there were other factors involved. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Rasputin Family Category:Superhuman Stamina